


Never Apart

by Juliadawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliadawriter/pseuds/Juliadawriter
Summary: Ever have that feeling where you know that nothing can break your bonds between those special to you?Yet...Can those bonds really not be broken after so much?Reader x Ventus





	1. New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here but I'm really inspired to do this! This will go along the plot of the game beginning with BBS. I will try updating every week, maybe twice a week if I can. :)

Flames rushed towards you but with some quick movements, you dodged it before they could strike you. With your Keyblade in hand, you scoff at your blue haired friend in front of you. Today, you and Aqua wanted to train more with your Keyblades and magic. Magic was not your forte. It probably never will be, however, you do like the occasional spells that will help you in the heat of battle.

Quickly running, you jump up and slash you Keyblade at her. Within seconds Aqua back flips, firing blizzard at you as she lands. Immediately you are hit causing you to crash to the ground. It was so damn cold... you hated that spell.

"(Name)! You need to work better on dodging magic attacks!" Aqua race towards you about to strike. Metal clashing filled the training room as you blocked her attack.

"Thanks for the advice." You are able to shove her back before using fira. 

Of course, you missed. Aqua was more graceful when dodging magic. She also trained longer under Master Eraqus than you. You had come to the Land of Departure about a year ago so you knew not to expect to be better than her or Terra.

Aqua smiled at you while you raced towards her. She could see your improvement over the year she met you. Yet Aqua knew there was room for some more improvement as your magic needed some work done. 

Before you could even make it to Aqua, she used aero. You were blown backwards, losing your balance. As you tried to regain it, Aqua lifted her Keyblade to your neck. She noticed the pout forming on your face when you realized your defeat.

"Great..." You sigh. Aqua helped you, holding back a giggle as your keyblades disappear.

"(Name), you are doing just fine. This is why we train. So we can see what we need to work on." She ruffled your hair, but you moved away from her.

"Aqua!" You groaned since you felt like a child when Terra or Aqua messed with your hair. You were only a few years younger but still...

Aqua let out her laughter after holding it back for a while. She couldn't help it as you were hilarious when you squirmed away.

"Oh, (Name). You know I don't mean to annoy you with that. Force of habit." She was able to get that out before laughing a bit more.

You cross your arms, rolling your eyes. To everyone here you were like the little sibling which gets pretty exhausting during some days. Yes, you were 11 now but you wanted more respect. They couldn't really blame you for wanting it as Terra is the one who treats you more like a kid than anyone. You would never get why the brunet would treat you like that but you just shrug it off. Aqua did it at time too but she gives you more respect.

You felt your hands go to your hips when Terra walked into the room. He looked over the banister of the stairs to see you and Aqua talking to each other, not noticing your surroundings. Taking this as an opportunity to train you more, he summoned his Keyblade as he began to race over to you. As he was about to reach you, you summoned your Keyblade.

You had seen his shadow coming closer to you as you spoke with Aqua. Those windows were lifesavers at times.

"Nice try!" You laugh as your keyblades clash against each other. Terra smirked as you both stared at each other.

Aqua looked at you both, smiling at your antics. She saw you two as siblings more when you trained together. Terra being the protective brother while you were the little sibling who tries their best at anything they are challenged with.

"Aqua! Want to join us?" You huffed out as you ran from Terra to use curaga. Green sparkles surrounded you as Aqua summoned her Keyblade, racing over to Terra.

Out of instinct, you turned to the three thrones behind you. The thrones felt so empty without Master Eraqus there. He would usually come in to see all of you working together but he wasn't there yet. It wasn't too odd but it would be nice to speak to him about what you should work on. You soon shake your head, wanting to go back to the battle. 

Teaming up with Aqua is the best strategy to take down Terra. Terra is the strongest in your little group. At least, that's what you like to think. Aqua's Keyblade kept on clashing with Terra's. Each swing was blocked by one or the other. You used firaga, making Terra stumble back from you and Aqua. You couldn't help but smile because you hit your target but it soon diminished as Terra rushed to you.

You ducked before he got you, swinging your Keyblade with all your might. Terra blocked it making you rethink on what your battle strategy is. With some quick thinking, you were able to run away from him. You got ready to use aero when the door opening caught your's and Terra's attention. Walking towards the stairs, you are able to catch Master Eraqus talking to a strange man who you have never seen before.

He was pretty old with a gray goatee. His outfit was basically almost all back and white as if it had some meaning to it. The most obvious thing about him was his golden irises. Those would make anyone easily recognizable. Looking at him... just made you feel uneasy. Your gut was telling you to not go near him or even try speaking to that man.

Luckily, Master Eraqus and him left to discuss a matter. You were able to sigh in relief as they left. However, you didn't notice the boy near the door until Terra walked past you to go meet him. Your mind finally snapped out of it for you to follow Terra. Now you felt bad for not even seeing the boy right there. Well... not as bad as you should feel because he was a bit strange.

Slowly walking towards him, you see Terra make it to the boy before you do. He was blonde, wearing some very interesting clothes. His eyes were a sapphire blue which made you think of Aqua's hair. You couldn't help but feel intrigued by this boy.

_Who is he? Why is he here?_

More questions filled your head but soon Terra's voice mad you come back into reality.

Terra looked over to the boy in front of him. He was about your age which he thought was nice. You did need to meet others who weren't older than you. Terra wondered about some many things but introductions needed to be done first.

"Hi. I'm Terra. What's your name." He wanted him to feel comfortable with giving up his name. To his surprise, he actually got an answer.

"Ventus."

"Whew, you can talk... Aqua, come here!" Terra looked up to Aqua from where she was watching. Aqua smiled before nodding to Terra. She made haste to go meet the new arrival

You saw that Ventus was very wary at looking up at your faces for now. You couldn't blame him though. He may seem strange, but he was meeting everyone her for the first time. Terra turned to you as a little nudge to give up your name. You mouthed 'okay' before Aqua reached you two within seconds.

"I'm (Name). It's nice to meet you, Ventus." You closed your eyes as you smiled at him. Aqua and Terra did mention that you had the habit of doing that but who cares? That made you a bit different from the others.

"Hi. I'm Aqua." Aqua added after you introduced yourself to Ventus.

Ventus finally looked up. His eyes met Terra's, Aqua's, and your's. He had a small smile on his face as he slowly repeated all your names. Looking at him, you wanted to ask him the questions on your mind but Terra beat you to the punch.

"So are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was the man with you?" 

You started noticing that Ventus turned from confused to almost hurting as Terra asked his final question of whether Ventus was good with a Keyblade. You didn't want to tell Terra to stop as you were also a bit curious about those things. 

Ventus grunted before falling to his knees, screaming as he grabbed his head. You froze.

_Is he alright? What should I even do?_

You knelt down to his level, reaching out to him. Aqua and Terra became worried, asking him if he was fine. Your hand touched his shoulder before you were interrupted.

"What did you do?!" A raspy voice came from behind you, sounding angry.

You jumped from hearing that voice, turninng to see that strange man with Master Eraqus. He went over to Ventus, who had stopped screaming. You see him passed out as the man picks him up. Eraqus doesn't look very happy with what had happened as Terra tells him he didn't mean to upset Ventus by asking him questions. 

Your eyes widened as Master Eraqus spoke.

  
"Ventus cannot tell you anything because he cannot remember anything."

Gasps escaped from Terra and Aqua yet you were silent. Terra felt awful for causing this to happen to Ventus. he had no idea and wouldn't have pressed on if he knew.

"Xehanort, he may stay here with us as we discussed. I will show you to where he will be staying." Eraqus went over to Xehanort to guide him towards the bedrooms leaving you, Terra, and Aqua alone for now.

"I didn't mean for that to happen... do you think Ventus will be okay?" Terra faced you and Aqua. 

As you looked towards him, you opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. You had a feeling he would be fine... Still you could get this odd itch coming from this situation. Ventus did seem alright at first, but he looked so broken after the bombardment of questions.

"He will be fine, Terra. I just know he will." Aqua's optimism never ceases to surprise you.

"Aqua's right Terra... But to be on the safe side, keep your big mouth shut next time." You give him a smirk.

Terra chuckles, placing his hand on your shoulder. You looked up to Terra's face. You could tell he would be more careful now by the look he was giving you but you turn away from him as he ruffle your hair.

"Hey! What did we say about that?!" You groaned.

"'We' said nothing. You said that you hated it. I don't remember agreeing to stop." Terra gave you a cocky smile which caused you to glare at him.

"Aqua, back me up!" You complain to her.

"Sorry, (Name). Terra does have a point on not agreeing to stop." She giggled. 

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms as you look at Terra and Aqua laughing. This was always nice, to be here with friends and no worries at all. A smile graced your face at that moment but soon your attention went to another place.

Your gaze went from Terra and Aqua to the staircase leading to the bedrooms. You couldn't help but feel bad for Ventus. No memories... what a horrible fate. That still doesn't change the face that you feel that he is a bit strange. 

You just couldn't get that feeling off of your mind. Still... at least, someone new would mean a new friend. That was good, right?


	2. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this last week! I was busy with a research paper for college but... I may post another chapter this week.

Ventus seemed peaceful if anyone looked at him. But the memories of him screaming in pain after all those questions still haunted you, Terra, and Aqua.

This didn’t stop Aqua from visiting Ventus whenever she had the time. It felt nice to be around him… to make sure he was safe. She actually didn’t mind sitting in that empty room with Ventus. It may be silent but waiting for Ventus to wake from his slumber would be worth it. Aqua reached for Ventus’ hand as she sat there, giving him a small smile.

You would usually stop by and check on Ventus like Aqua. Not as often yet still more times than Terra or Master Eraqus. You couldn’t help it. It was like you needed to see if he was okay even though he is a bit off.

At first, you didn’t want to visit but seeing Aqua go see Ventus made you feel bad about ignoring him. Now, it feels normal seeing the peaceful boy sleep under his covers. Aqua was always near him while you stood back, leaning against an empty bookcase just like now.

It was silent. Not much talking happened between you and Aqua as you two were there for Ventus. You crossed your arms, sighing. It has been four days since Ventus fell asleep. He hasn’t even woken up once. It just made you and Aqua more determined to be here for him. Besides, you and Aqua wanted to see him wake up. No one should be alone when they wake up after some time.

“(Name), you good?” Aqua’s voice cut through your thoughts.

Your eyes met hers. A look of curiosity was on her face as you both looked at each other. You nod at her, not really responding with words. You didn’t really want to speak at the time. Maybe because it felt weird to speak around an unconscious boy? Who knows, but it still made you feel awkward.

Aqua wanted to speak again but noticed you were more interested in braiding your hair. She shook her head, going back to Ventus.

“Ventus, please… wake up.” She begged.

Aqua hoped Ventus would wake up soon. She was worried for this young boy. They only just met and all they got to say was their names. Nothing else. Prying wasn’t something for Aqua, but right now all she wanted was for Ventus to open his eyes instead of learning about who he was. That was something no one wanted to learn about anymore after the incident.

Aqua was so focused on Ventus, she didn’t notice you walk over to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder before turning to you.  
“Aqua… do you think… Ventus will ever wake up? I mean, I know I’m usually more optimistic but still. It’s been four days.” Your voice faltered, a bit of concern shining through.

Aqua had no idea how to respond, however, she put a smile on her face. She turned from you to Ventus, placing her free hand on to where her heart is.

“I believe he will, (Name). We have to have hope that Ventus will wake up.”

You stood there, following what Aqua just did. You place your right hand onto the location of your heart. Closing your eyes, you feel yourself nod. You told yourself to keep up your hope and maybe you’ll see Ventus wake up.

Before you could even open your eyes, you felt a tug on your arm. Within seconds you open your eyes, seeing Aqua standing up as she looked to Ventus. You notice now that he is awake and looking at you and Aqua.

You couldn’t help but form a smile on your face. Happiness filled you knowing that Ventus was awake. Weird how you and Ventus opened your eyes at the exact moment but it didn’t matter. He was awake and well.

“Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus has woken up!” Aqua raced over to the door to inform the others of the boy waking up.

You kept an eye on Ventus, not even turning back to see Terra enter the room. Ventus looks at everyone who is in the room. A small smile turning up on his face, remembering everyone’s names. Aqua and Terra stood next to you as you began to speak.

“Look who’s finally up… Nice to see you awake, sleepyhead.” You place your hands behind your back as you smile your unique smile.

Ventus lightly chuckled at your comment. “It’s good to be up...”

The four Keyblade wielders felt happiness overwhelm them as they stood in that room.

This is when it all began.

( **Four years later…** )

Ven couldn’t sleep tonight. He had no idea why but he just couldn’t. There was this feeling inside of him keeping him from sleeping. Tonight felt different from other nights. It felt important. Ven shook off that feeling, turning to face his window. That’s when he saw sparks of light falling down.

“A meteor shower!” Excitement was heard within his voice as he quickly jumped out of bed, changing to the appropriate clothes.

He raced down the corridor towards your room. He wanted to bring you along with him. However, he did not notice you fling open your door when he reached your room. In an instant, you two crashed into each other. Both falling onto the wooden floor, groaning in pain.

You start rubbing your forehead out of the pain of impact. Ven was rubbing his nose. Immediately, he regretted not looking in front of him. It was common sense but he was overcome with excitement that he didn't care. He glanced over to you, seeing you wince. Ven smiled before he got up from the floor, heading over to you.

A hand appeared in front of your face. You look up to see Ven offering to help you up. You shake your head as you accepted his hand. You two were the best of friends now after meeting him all those years ago. You couldn’t believe its been years. It really didn’t feel like that as most of it was spent training, watching the stars, and goofing off.

Of course, you both had the idea to get the other to watch the meteor shower. That was something you both enjoyed doing together.

You were up within a minute, looking at Ven. “Next time warn a girl, will ya?”

Ven’s eyes widen, creating a surprised look. “What? You should be watching where you go too, (Name)!” He crossed his arms, facing away from you.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, dork.” You lightly laughed. Ven pouted at you when he heard you call him a dork. “Come on, let’s go to the meteor shower before we miss it.”

Ven’s pout disappears at the mere mention of the meteor shower. He grabs your hand before he basically starts dragging you along with him. You follow him to the best of your ability so you wouldn’t fall on the way there. You were almost as fast as Ven at running which proved to be helpful in these situations.

You and Ven exited the castle, running towards the far away, grassy cliff side. It would be the perfect place to watch the shower.

You pass through each grassy hill to make it to your destination, passing by the training equipment used for Keyblade training. You hope that you don’t miss the meteor shower. Stuff like this was appealing for you and Ven. The stars were just so beautiful and mysterious. It was hard to not wonder about those glowing balls in the sky.

Ven caught sight of your excitement. He beamed, glad to find that look of elation over something you two bonded over with. Reaching the cliff happened pretty quickly. Before you knew it you plopped on the ground after letting go of Ven’s hand.

The ground felt itchy because of the grass but it didn't matter to you. It was worth it. Sitting on the ground instead of the bench was more fun. It gave a better view of the sky and it would be easy to lie down.

Rustling was heard as Ven sat next to you. You place your hands behind you, keeping your balance as your legs swung slowly.

“I’m glad we didn’t miss this. If we did I would have blamed you, Venny.” You smirk.

“Yeah, right. Besides, we made it on time like I knew we would.” Ven gently nudged your shoulder, moving you slightly.

You giggle at his gesture. “Oh, take all the credit on getting us here. Not like I did anything.”

“Well you ran so… I give you points for that.”

“Oh yeah?” You rustle Ven’s hair while he groans in frustration, pushing your hands away.

A smirk appeared on your face before you turn back to the sky. Stars filled the empty dark sky as more sparks of light fell to who knows where. It was so stunning to see this happen.

The night sky was filled with falling meteors. You remember hearing Master Eraqus mention something about making wishes during meteor showers. He told you this one day when you were trying sneak out to go see the stars.

_“If you wish upon a falling star or during a meteor shower, your wish will come true. Wish wisely, (Name)."_

Those words repeated through your head before you turned to Ven. “Hey, Venny?”

“Yeah, (Name)?” A yawn escaped Ven’s mouth, making you realize he was tired. Typical.

“Master Eraqus mentioned something about making wishes during a meteor shower… let’s do that.”

At first Ven, didn't say anything. Everything was silent between the two of you after the mention of wishing. Ven just laid there as he stared up at the sky while a few more meteors fell. The thoughts of his wish being granted sounded… tempting. But he couldn’t think about what he could wish for. He turned to you to try and get an idea for a wish. Your eyes closed as you began to wish. Your braided ponytail to the side he was facing, the night sky making your facial features more noticeable. Ven could feel heat rise up on his cheeks as they turn a shade of pink. He quickly shook his head before silently wishing.

As he muttered his wish, he felt overwhelmingly tired. Ven slowly closed his eyes. He was so close to falling asleep when he thought he heard something near him. Ven admittedly pegged it to be you. He was wrong. Opening both of his eyes, he saw Aqua come out from nowhere.

Ven yelps as he quickly is returned to his seated position. Aqua giggled at Ven who gets on his knees to face the blue haired girl.

“Gimme a break, Aqua.”

“Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead,” Aqua held back her laughter as a gentle look appeared on her face as her voice was calm yet stern. “You know you should have at least brought a blanket.”

“She’s right about that, Ven. Shame on you.” You jokingly point out, bringing his attention to you.

You had finished making your wish and were now standing next to Aqua, crossing your arms.

“But… did I dream that place up? It really felt like I had been there before… looking up at the stars…” Ven was looking at the grass on the hill instead of facing you and Aqua.

You were confused at first. _What is he talking about? What place?_

Aqua soon spoke, ruffling his hair like she used to do with you. “‘Cept you always lived here with us.”

You knew that statement wasn’t true but that incident from four years ago raced around in your head. Mentioning his past was something you, Terra, and Aqua promised never to do. So you just had to go along with it.

“Yeah… I know.” Ven beamed, causing you join them.

The three of you followed the trail back to the cliff slide. You sat in the middle with Aqua on your right and Ven on your left. You brought your knees up to your arms as you listened to all the noises around you. It was so calm to be there at this time at night.

“Hey, Aqua?” Ven breaks the silence between the three of you.

“Hm?”

“You ever wonder what stars are? Where the light comes from?” Ven asks making you wonder about those shining globes in the sky as well.

All three of you look up towards the sky. Thousand of glistening globes, light up the night sky as if they were the only source of light. “Hm… Well they say-”

A more masculine voice interrupts Aqua mid sentence.

“That every star up there is another world.”

You all turn to see Terra walking towards you three. You hold in your laughter, cocking your head to the side as the brunet continues.

“Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is in their hearts, and they are shining down on us like a million lanterns.”

“We get it mister know-it-all. You know everything about the stars, showoff.” You get out before Ven starts to go off.

“What? I don’t get it.” A confused expression is all that Ven gives Terra.

“In other words, they're just like you, Ven.” Terra smirks as Ven goes to march over to him.

“What does THAT mean?”

“You’ll find out someday, I’m sure.” Terra shrugs as you go over to join the boys, leaving Aqua alone on the cliff.

Ven doesn’t seem to like that answer as he begins to whine. “I wanna know now!”

You swear Ven is like a child at times. It’s bearable at times and even hilarious.

“You’re too young to know now just like (Name).” Terra takes a quick peek at you.

“Hey, don’t drag me into this! I want none of this.” You complain.

“Quit treating me like a kid!” Ven continues to argue, ignoring your earlier comment as if you weren’t there.

Laughter erupts from Aqua, causing you to turn your gaze to her. Terra and Ven finally stop arguing, seemingly appearing dumbfounded.

“Hey, Aqua… what are you laughing at?” You speak up before the boys could get in a word.

“I can’t help it. Ven and Terra would make the weirdest brothers.” She goes back to laughing and you join her.

“Finally some logic.” You mutter through your laughter.

Ven places his hands behind his head as he joins you two. Terra starts to chuckle with all of you as if it was contagious.

The silence from before ended as it was now filled with the laughter of four friends.

The stars felt more… bright tonight. The four of you just stared up at the sky, enjoying this time you have with each other.

“Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow.” Aqua stood up from her place, reaching for something in her pocket.

You almost forgot about that. The Mark of Mastery.

You felt overjoyed for the two of them and knew one day you would join them along with Ven. A confident smile hit your face as Aqua pulled out four different colored charms.

“I made us good luck charms.” Each glistened when as your eyes first laid on them.

Aqua tossed the orange one to Terra, the green one to Ven, and the red one to you. You nearly dropped it as she caught you by surprise. Thankfully you didn’t.

“I get one too?” Ven asks as he grins at the trinket in his hand.

These looked so gorgeous and the detail was amazing. It appeared to be a star. Five points surrounded by silver metal and a chain to hold it. Aqua must have worked hard on this for it to look this good.

“Of course. One for the each of us.” The blue haired beauty smiled as she rested her light blue charm in her hand. “Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.”

The story that went along with these charms sounded so amazing. You felt honored… no… lucky to even have one. Especially since it was made by Aqua.

“Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had.”

“Oy, sometimes you are such a girl.” Like that, this sweet moment was ruined by Terra. But at least he added some humor.

Aqua scoffs, facing Terra. Offense coming out of her voice. “Hey, what do you mean by ‘sometimes’?”

You turn to Ven who gives you a shrug as if its their usual banter.

“Wait… This isn’t a real good luck charm?” The reality of it not being made of seashells finally hit Ven as he stared at the grass.

“Well, that's yet to be seen," Aqua walks over to Ven with confidence. "But I did work a little magic on it.”

Your eyes lit up at the mention of Aqua using magic. You considered her to be the best with magic which meant this charm would have some good luck. You just knew it.

“Really?” Your excitement shines through the tone of your voice.

Ven’s matches your excitement with his own. “What?”

“An unbreakable connection.” Aqua holds up her wayfinder. The night sky making it shine the color she chose for hers.

This moment couldn’t be any happier. You felt even closer to Aqua, Terra, and Ven at this time, making you hope this feeling would last for a lifetime.

After a long pause, along with some cheerful smiles, Terra mentioned training for a bit so they could practice for the Mark of Mastery. You immediately agreed. You weren’t having the exam but training never hurt anyone.

The agreement was that Terra would fight Aqua while Ven fought you. It didn’t matter to you as long as you got to train with your Keyblade.

“Hope you’re ready to get your butt handed to you, Venny.” You smirk as your Keyblade appears in your hand.

“In your dreams, (Name).” Ven chuckled, getting ready for your attack.

The fight soon began. You weren’t going easy on Ven. You were like Terra with using less magic than usual, focusing on the brunt of attacking. Ven on the other hand liked using this to his advantage. He kept throwing spell after spell on you, causing you to get annoyed.

Wondering if you should use magic, you charged at Ven. He dodged, flashing you a smirk. You shake your head before using firaga. Ven immediately runs off to avoid your magic attack.

With Ven distracted, you use this as an opportunity to strike.

Smoke was on the ground from you missing Ven, but you leaped through it about to slash your Keyblade at him. Ven blocks it, huffing. Both of you are exhausted, ready to pass out.

“You done?” You both struggle as you try pushing the other back.

“Is that your way of giving up?” Ven sarcastically asks.

“It’s getting late. I’m tired ya dork, aren’t you?” You counter.

Aqua and Terra’s fight had just ended when they turn to catch a glimpse of you two bickering. Terra couldn’t help but chuckle, deciding to end this fight before a victor could be called.

“Hey, we’re heading back. You two coming?”

His voice interrupted the two of you. Within a second, your Keyblade disappeared along with Ven’s. You nod as Ven speaks.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” He races after them with you on his tail.

As you ran, your hand closed over your wayfinder. Joy is what you were feeling as you felt the star-shaped charm in your hand.

You told yourself, at that moment, to never lose it... You were so stupid to think that wayfinder would be with you forever.


	3. Mark of Mastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Got it finished! :) Thank you for all the kudos! I really am hyped for this story. 
> 
> I also have another Kingdom Hearts x Reader story in mind... but this time with Roxas. I may do it after my university lets out for the summer. ;)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Light shone through the stained glass windows in the enormous room. Two masters filled two of the three thrones at the front of the room. One was occupied by Master Eraqus and the other… the other by Master Xehanort. It was hard not to notice his presence there. The room felt more… dark with him around but you kept your mouth shut. You did not want to insult a master especially in front of your own.

Today, Aqua and Terra were going to take their Mark of Mastery exam. You and Ven were proud of them. You both had a good feeling about this and couldn’t wait to see them succeed. To show them your support the two of you stood near one of the gold with blue pillars, waiting for it to begin. You and Ven were not going to miss this. It was a moment that you two wanted to witness.

Aqua and Terra both seemed nervous which was understandable. This would indicate whether they would become Keyblade masters. It was their dream. A dream you four shared. It could come true or be taken away from them with one mistake. Yet it didn’t worry Ven. You on the other hand...

“You think they are going to pass?” That slips out of your mouth as you glance over at your blonde friend. 

Ven’s eyebrow arched in surprise. He was certain Aqua and Terra were going to pass. They have been training nonstop. He also considers them to be the best Keyblade wielders out of the four of you. Ven wonders why you would doubt both of your friends.... Were you nervous for them?

“Of course they are going to pass, (Name)! Come on. Where’s that optimism of yours?” He playfully pushes causing you to chuckle. 

You push him back, a smile appearing on your face. “Hey, I’m miss optimism to you mister. I’m not doubting them. I’m just a bit nervous for them. This is something big for Terra and Aqua. It’s hard not to let the nerves take over.”

Ven was going to respond to your comment but he doesn’t. He becomes eerily quiet as his gaze goes from you to the three thrones. He notices Master Xehanort staring at him with an sinister expression plastered onto his face. Ven couldn’t help but feel embarrassed yet uneasy. Xehanort seemed so familiar… He didn’t know Master Xehanort… did he?

“Earth to Ventus. Hello?” He turns back to you as you stare at him confused. 

“Huh?”

“Are-” Your words are cut off by Master Eraqus rising from his chair meaning it was time for the exam to begin.

Both of you stand up straight, arms at your side while Terra and Aqua stand in front of the three wooden thrones, waiting to hear what your Master will say. Eraqus’ gaze falls over to you and Ven, making you both feel a bit unnerved. A small grin on his face, however, calmed you down before he turns his attention back to Aqua and Terra.

“Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery,” he exclaimed to both of the Keyblade wielders facing him. “Not one but two of the Keyblade’s chosen stand here as candidates… but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark.”

Terra and Aqua tensed up yet kept their faces neutral. They wanted to show they were ready but their nerves can be easily seen if you try looking for them. 

“I trust you are ready.” Eraqus continues on.

In unison, Terra and Aqua respond to your loving Master. “Yes.”

“Then let the examination… begin!” Master Eraqus’ Keyblade appears in his hands, ready to start the Mark of Mastery exam.

With a swift movement, he makes a bright light appear from the tip of his Keyblade. Aqua’s and Terra’s Keyblades appear in their hands at that moment, waiting for the right time to start. A second passes when suddenly five glowing balls of light appear in the middle of the room. But… that wasn’t the end.

Before Terra and Aqua race to destroy the stationary balls, darkness filled all five of them. Terra and Aqua stop immediately as they watch what unfolds in front of them. A gasp escapes from your mouth as Ven looks to Master Xehanort. Xehanort lowered his hand as a smirk formed on his face. It was easy to figure out. Ven knew that he was behind this. 

“Why is he doing this?” You hear Ven mutter under his breath.

Aqua and Terra snap out of their momentary daze, charging towards the now moving orbs. They had no pattern to where they would end up. It was basically unpredictable. 

That statement was soon proven as two orbs veered from Aqua and Terra to you and Ven. At first, you were oblivious to the orbs coming towards you. That was until you were struck by one. You stumbled to the ground as the ball had hit you hard. You landed on your right arm, looking up to see the orb. That really hurt.

Ven, however, blocked one of the orbs from hitting him with his Keyblade. His eyes wander over to you to see if you had done the same, hoping you have.

He sees that you haven’t, causing him to worry, but immediately his eyes met yours. Determination was all he saw before he caught glimpse of your Keyblade striking the orb. 

“Stupid orb.” You mutter as Ven sighs in relief. 

Aqua did see you get hit like Ven had. She didn’t want you two here. It was too dangerous as you had proven a few seconds ago. 

“Ven, (Name)! Go back to your rooms!” Aqua hit one of the balls making become wisps of smoke. 

You scoff, clearly offended by her words. No way you were missing this.

“No thanks!” You yell out, hitting an orb away from you. You were not getting hit again. You refused to.

“Don’t worry about us! Focus on the exam!” Ven followed your motions, striking an orb in front of him. You strike it after Ven causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

“They’ve been training for this Aqua… Let them fight.” Terra stood with her, back to back.

Aqua would argue but she couldn’t… he was right. You two have been training for a long time, improving everyday. Yet she could help but feel worried. It was her instinct. However, now she had to ignore it as she had to prove herself worthy of the Mark. Even if it meant letting her two younger friends fight alongside her.

The four of you fight all the darkened orbs within the room. It felt as if more had appeared but you don’t question it. You fight to the best of your ability, showing your improvement from all the years you have been here at the Land of Departure. Ven’s improvement is seen as well as you two decide to team up against these orbs. Ven and you stay close to each other, taking out each orb. 

You feel proud at how you and Ven are capable of handling this situation but a weird feeling comes over your body. It made you come to a stop as the battle continued on without you. You feel like you are being watched… Something was watching you with a horrifying judgement. You try shaking it off yet it stays even as the last orb is destroyed.

Ven notices the uneasiness on your face. Your eyes are narrowed and that smile you had earlier turned to a straight line. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he had no time to as he looks over to where the masters are.

Master Eraqus stands up from his throne once again. The causes Ven to nudge you. Your eyes flutter for a moment as Ven motions for you two to go back to your original positions. You, of course, follow him making your Keyblade disappear from your hand. 

That feeling from earlier had disappeared for now as you were next to Ven once again. You face Eraqus who begins to comment on the part of the exam that had finished.

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial.”

Master Eraqus motions for Terra and Aqua to face each other. With Keyblades in hand, they obey him as they turn to the other.

“Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners – only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Aqua backs up along with Terra. Both ready to fight the other to prove they are ready. Without a second thought, both charge towards each other. Metal clashed as the two dueled. 

Ven had no idea how this would prove who would become a Master. It was all confusing to him but he didn’t question it. It was your master’s call. He kept a close eye on the battle like you are. Both of you watched Terra and Aqua as loud clashing filled the silent room. 

The fight begins to intensify as Aqua is giving it her all. She has been training for this and would show Eraqus how far she has come. Terra, on the other hand, was beginning to narrow his eyes at the blue haired girl he was battling. Frustration was all he felt in that moment, not realizing it was calling out to something dangerous… Darkness.

One of Terra’s arm was soon covered with a black and dark purple light. At this sight, your eyes widened.You were confused. Why? Why was the darkness showing up on Terra? He was one of the kindest most sincere people you met. He had no darkness inside of him.

Terra lets out a small gasp before shaking it off, hoping it wouldn’t affect him. He returns back to a fighting position, running towards Aqua who had stopped for a bit as this unfolded.

“(Name)... what that?” Ven looks to you, shocked.

“I… I don’t know what it was Venny… let’s just hope for Terra and Aqua.” You didn’t even dare look at Ven as you spoke.

Eraqus raised his hand, indicating it was over. He turns to Xehanort as they begin to discuss what has occurred over the duration of the exam.

Hard to believe it was over like that. That felt like it was over within a few minutes. 

You stare at Aqua and Terra, crossing your fingers. Master Eraqus nods before he stands with Xehanort. 

“We have deliberated and made a decision.” Eraqus moves forward with Xehanort as the stress of it all is starting to disappear. “Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery.”

All four of you were shocked. You knew Aqua would pass but you also thought Terra would. What had gone wrong? 

“Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check," Eraqus explains to the brunet who is clearly confused by all of this. "But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction.”

At that time, you rush to Aqua and Terra with Ven after Master Eraqus had finished speaking. You needed to go to them after this startling discovery. You don’t even notice Xehanort grinning as he leaves the room.

“Hey.” Aqua tries grabbing Terra to comfort him, but he flinches away from her.

“Terra…” You frown, feeling bad for the brunet.

“Terra, I’m sorry.” Ven’s voice is sad as Terra stands there, looking at the ground.

Terra’s eyebrows furrow. Questions racing through his head, only allowing one to slip through. “The darkness… where did it come from?”

He doesn’t allow anyone to get a word in as he begins to storm off. You tried grabbing his hand to keep him there with your friends, but you failed.

“Sorry, but I need some time alone.” Terra states as he disappears from your sight.

You place your hand over your heart, sighing. But you shake off that feeling of sadness to create a smile on your face. You needed to congratulate Aqua.

“Great job, Master Aqua.” You place your hand on her shoulder.

Aqua looks at you and Ven with a smile. Ven gives her a thumbs up. “Yeah, congrats.”

“Thank you… you two will join us soon. Well… me.” That smile she had on a second ago disappears, replaced by a sad expression.

“Aqua, are you ready?” Master Eraqus’ voice tears you three away from your small chat. “(Name), Ventus, would you mind?” He motions for you and Ven to leave which you didn’t mind. This was Keyblade master business.

You two exit the room, going towards the staircase. Ven and you head to the stairs leading to your rooms. 

“Poor Terra… I really thought he would pass.” You place your hands on your hips, going up the stairs where Xehanort and an unknown boy were having a conversation.

“You heard the Master though. He’ll be able to try again.” Ven points out.

“Yeah I know.” You cross your arms.

You two make it to the hallway where your bedrooms are. It was pretty large with multiple doors lining it even though only four of you slept here. You head towards your door before turning to Ven. He didn’t notice you look at him but you call out to him. You sounded desperate.

“Hm? What is it, (Name)?” Ven asks as he places both his hands behind his head.

“Can you promise me something? Please. Promise me this Venny…. Promise me nothing will ever tear us apart.” You had no idea where this was coming from but it felt so important. You needed an answer from him.

Ven slightly tilted his head. Your promise confused him. Nothing will ever tear the two of you apart. He would make sure of that. He would even make sure nothing will tear apart your shared connections with Terra and Aqua. Still… the look on your face was serious. Ven instantly knew he needed to answer your question. He closes his eyes for a few seconds before responding. 

“I promise, (Name). I promise nothing will tear us apart.” He smiles at you as if to seal the deal.

You return the smile with your own, happy with his answer. “Thank you, Ven.” You enter your room, leaving Ven to go to his.

 

X

 

Ven laid down on his bed, swinging the wooden Keyblade that was given to him by Terra. It was peaceful to say at least. He planned on staying in his room for a while until the bells rang. Ven gasps, gathering himself as he quickly headed towards the door to asses the situation. He looks out to the hallway as a mysterious voice disrupts him.

“Better hurry, Ventus…”

Ven is alarmed to hear a voice behind him. He was alone earlier and knew of no one with that type of dark toned voice. He turns to see a boy in a mask next to his desk. 

“Huh? Who are you?”

“Or you’ll never see Terra again.” The boy muses ignoring Ven’s question.

Ven became irritated. This guy had no idea who he was talking about. “Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want.” 

The boy wasn’t even facing him. It was like he was trying to taunt Ven at this very moment. “Like right now? He’s leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up,” He finally turns to face Ven as he speaks. “He’ll be a different person.”

Ven didn’t really care right now. This creep obviously was telling lies. He probably didn’t even know Terra. Or even met him.

“Ven? Who is that guy?” Ven makes a huh noise before looking behind himself. 

There you were, concern coursing through your body. You had left your bedroom because you thought you heard voices coming from this way. You have listened in for a bit even though the only thing you were able to make out was the Terra is going to leave. You had no idea if you should believe this mysterious person or not.

Though that feeling from earlier returns as the boy in the mask is glances over to you. You began to feel uneasy once again. Ven obviously saw this so he stood in front of you as if to protect you. 

“Terra and I will always be a team. He wouldn’t leave! What are you trying to do? Pick a fight?” Ven wasn’t sure if that last part was for you or Terra but it didn’t matter. He would always protect you both.

“Oh grow up.” The boy walks in a straight line. “Is that what you call friendship? You’ll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you’re stuck here, looking at nothing but what’s in your tiny world?”

This boy was getting more on your nerves than Ven’s. You wanted to march over there and mouth him off but you stood there… frozen. “Shut up!” That was all you could yell from behind Ven. 

The boy scoffed as he looked at you. You had no idea that he was smirking under that mask of his. 

“Maybe some more motivation will help.” His voice cut deep through your body, that uneasiness intensifying more as he attention is no longer focussed on Ven… but on you.

You were a Keyblade wielder but you had the right to feel this way. Fear… you just felt fear as this boy stood there.

Ven growled at the masked boy but felt his words hit him hard. Would Terra really abandon him? Was he really going to leave him behind? He just didn’t know at that moment… 

Ven would later regret staying still at that time as he didn’t see what would happen next.

In a flash, a dark portal opened up under you. It was small enough to suck you in but it wouldn’t be able to take Ven. You gasp loudly, unable to move away in time.

Ven turns to you, horror strikes his face as he sees you are being sucked away by this portal.

“(Name)!” He reaches for your hand but he was too late.

You were gone. 

The portal disappeared before Ven as anger filled his very being.

“What did you do to her?!” His face full of anger and his voice turned stern, wanting answers.

The boy shrugged it off as if to annoy him even more before opening a larger dark corridor. He enters it, leaving Ven alone in his room.

Ven shakes his head, trying to get rid of the anger inside him. He couldn’t get rid of it though. Why didn’t he see that happen? He should have been paying more attention to the boy’s actions...

Regret fills his heart when he turns to where you used to stand. He should have told you to leave. Maybe if he did you wouldn’t have been taken away like that. Ven sighs before looking towards the stairs, knowing what he must do.

Ven needed to find Terra. He needed to see him. Ven wasn’t sure if what the boy said was true but he wasn’t thinking. If Terra was really leaving, shouldn’t he learn about your disappearance? Shouldn’t Ven see him off… maybe even join him? His heart began to race as he ran off to go find his brunet friend. 

Maybe this was the right choice… 

Or a choice that will end in disaster?


End file.
